


Illustration For "From the Shadow to the Light"

by Sapindetin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapindetin/pseuds/Sapindetin
Summary: Set of Illustration inspired by the fanfic of PeaceHeather: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669468?view_full_work=trueHope that the link work ,,:Dadvice : put the " entire work" view on
Comments: 38
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From the Shadows to the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669468) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



I quote from Chapter 23:

"Arthur sighed as he glanced at the angle of the light streaming into the throne room. The inquest seemed to be dragging on forever, weeks and weeks, and yet he knew that they were moving almost as quickly as it was possible to go. There was a hearing session every day, with hours spent in each session, and the time spent on each person brought in had been whittled down to barely twenty minutes each before they were moving on to the next. It was just that there were so very _many_ people to speak to, in the dungeons and the pens."

How and please watch out for the format (it may be bigger than what you think ;)

I'll try to do better with the intentions next time, Leave a review I like anwering questions on my work .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's Dream yes it's sufficient if you read the fic >:D

And here we are ...This is not exactly how I see the dream but I'm proud of it already ("I mastered the fluid painting technique yey!!")

And I think it's working pretty nicely ;)

A big Thanks to PeaceHeather because she help me out with some technical ao3 things C:

Question: Someone knows How to not put the image ..not "out of camera"?


	3. Gwen stylised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The look of gwen as a stylised character ..for animation mostly ..  
> I worked for a long time to know how she'll be draw ...Acording to the style I introduced with the first illustration  
> Again You'll see more of the this work and my process to stylised her on my tumblr!!  
> It's a fanart , I'll use this version of Gwen for this fic but I may use this version for others!!  
> (it's my first time drawing her ....And when I say this ,it's after studying Angel Coulby face and posture, as her expressions and then I draw her like that ..so between my studies and my originals It took something like one week and a half.

So here is my version of Gwen she's like the setting to draw her and the others ...I'll need to work on every knights afterward ..but before that I'll make an some moments we have seen in previous chapter ... around 20th or 30th..

oh and here a direct link for the tumblr <https://laorart.tumblr.com/>

bye~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight between Arthur and Merlin chapter 29

I think I captured Merlin's emotions far better than Arthur's on this one ... he seams stiff instead of angry and confused..and tired 

So this was in my files for a while .. I couldn't bring myself to decide colours or no colours .. at the end it's a inbetween .

With this one I tried to paint it and use a colour filter .. Now I know that I don't like this filter .

I really like the scene, everything before was really calm and then in recents chapters everything we read is really strong .

Maybe I'll put more order later with all those updates (we're going back and force ..I'll rearange all of it at the end of this fic ... the end being in a long time I hope uuu)

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Please leave A review I like to know thoughts on my works  
> And If you want to see more of my work check for my insta or my tumblr (under the same pseudo) ;)  
> bye~


End file.
